Only the Beginning
by Phoenix SilverWind
Summary: A long lost story from the past. Ok so I suck at writing summeries but the story is good. This is only a part of a planned series. So R&R so I know if you all like it.


Disclaimer: The concept for SailorMoon is held by Naoko Takeuchi

Disclaimer: The concept for SailorMoon is held by Naoko Takeuchi. Copyrights for SailorMoon is held by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandai, Cloverway and others. "Sailor Nebula/Princess Mohouko" and related characters are original creations of Phoenix SilverWind. I do not have any relationship with any of the SailorMoon copyright holders and do not claim ownership of their materials or SailorMoon's image/likeness. We do not claim ownership of any similar characters or other fan fictions.  
  


AN: Please be nice and review! I'll even except flames! So please review and tell me what u think and if I should continue with this. Buh Bye ~Phoenix

  
  
Only the Beginning

  
When Princess Mohouko of Iris, was a young child, Sailor Galaxia took a special interest in her. Galaxia believed she had great potential as a sailor scout; secretly hoping she was one of the five the legend speaks of.  
  
Years go by, like night into day, and Mohouko finally became sixteen, which is the average age that a princess's powers begin to manifest. Yet, when she turned eighteen, she still was not a sailor scout. The kingdom began to worry that Mohouko was not good enough to receive the honor of being a scout and their faith plummeted.  
  
Since it was her eighteenth birthday, the king decided to throw a ball in her honor and to raise everyone's spirits. The Negaverse decided to take the opportunity and form an attack strategy against the peaceful planet of Iris. They plan to attack with a fierce determination to destroy all that is good in the solar system, starting with the two planets that are not part of the alliance, Earth and Iris. By attacking them they do not incur the wrath of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
The ballroom was decorated in shades of silver and blue with golden candlelight, showering the room in a soft glow. The soft music adding to the romantic atmosphere as men and women danced with the one's they love.   
  
Suddenly the music got abruptly quieter and people stopped their conversations. Everyone turned to look at the main entrance as the guest of honor stepped into the room. She stood 5' 8" with pale white skin with short black hair with light blue highlights, but her best feature were her expressive green eyes. Princess Mohouko, dressed in her favorite silver silk gown, looked around the room in dismay. The music began again and the couples continued to dance. I hate these social gatherings, she thought, they are just a reason for the social elite to be pompous, narcissistic, and egotistical.   
  
"I hate these things too," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She spun around. "Andrew! I thought you couldn't make it," she exclaimed as she embraced the tall blonde young man.  
  
"How could I miss your eighteenth birthday party?" he playfully inquired.  
  
"I don't know," she coyly answered, "perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else."  
  
"May you grace me with a dance m'lady?" he asked.  
  
"Of course my loyal knight," she courteously responded.  
  
They weaved through the maze of people searching for the dance floor. When they reached their goal and they embraced eachother in a dance. Soon everything around them seemed to vanish leaving the lovers together with eachother. Closing their eyes, getting lost in each other's company, while secretly worrying about their future.  
  
He is only a knight, my father will never approve of Andrew, but I love him she thought, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. I can't ask her to give up all this just for me, he sadly concluded. They pull away for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes and all worries melted away with a kiss. They return to reality as they pull away from the kiss.  
  
"Let's go to somewhere less crowded," he suggested.  
  
"Sounds perfect," she responded, smiling sweetly.  
  
Andrew grasped Mohouko's hand and led her out of the ballroom.   
  
"We're in the rose garden," she said, "it's…"  
  
" Your favorite place," he finished with a smile.  
  
"You know me far too well," she concluded  
  
He didn't respond, but continued to lead her in a bench towards the center of the garden. They sit down and remain silent, not knowing what to say. The moonlight makes her look angelic, he thought, I have to tell her.  
  
"Mohouko, I need to tell you something," he cautiously said.  
  
"Yes, what is it Andrew?" she asked, looking at him with her emerald green eyes. What is he trying to say, she wondered.  
  
"Well, I love you," he uttered tentatively, as he tried to gage her reaction. To his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him instead of telling him.  
  
They broke from their loving embrace when they felt the fountain shake. They heard the earth rumble beneath their feet and turned to face the origin of sound. And to their surprise and horror, they witnessed the first wave of the Negaverse attack. They ran back to the palace to see if they could find the king and escape to Earth. They were only a few feet from the entrance to the ballroom when the blast knocked them to the ground.   
  
"No!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face, "No," as if it would change what had just happen, "No."  
  
Andrew grabbed and held her close.  
  
"Shhh, everything will be okay," he comforted as he attempted to calm her down.  
  
"Everything won't be ok little miss princess," the voice sarcastically yelled.  
  
"Who's there?" Andrew yelled as he drew his sword from his sheathe.  
  
"Well if isn't the little princess's knight in shining armor," taunted the general of Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.   
  
"Zyrene! You traitorous witch!" yelled Andrew, "How could you attack your own home planet and your princess?"  
  
"It was easy," she coolly replied, "I was never accepted here and all anyone ever talked about was little miss perfect, Princess Nijino Mohouko of Iris."  
  
"Don't you dare use my title!" she screamed "You bring disgrace to my family when it comes out of your mouth!"  
  
"Well that won't matter in a moment," Zyrene stated as evil black energy began to gather in her hand, "goodbye Princess." The ball of energy shot out from her hand toward its intended target. Paralyzed in fear, Mohouko just stares in horror at her impending doom.  
  
"No!" he cried as he pushed her out of harm's way. The dark energy ripped through his body, eating away at the very essence of his being. Yet, there still remained a calming peace, he had saved his love, his princess. He could still see her with tears freely flowing down her face. " I love you," he mouthed as the darkness over took him.   
  
Strong emotions were flowing through her; she looked up at Zyrene, with tear stained cheeks, as a silverish blue aura begins to radiate over her body. She stands up and now stares defiantly at the evil general.  
  
"What's this the little princess is going to put up a fight?" Zyrene taunted. What is that silver star on her forehead she wondered.  
  
"I won't let you win," she said with determination, "Nebula Guardian Power!" A rainbow burst forth from the star and wrapped itself around Mohouko's small frame. In an explosion of pure white light, Mohouko was no more and now Sailor Nebula stood where she once did. She was dressed in the traditional sailor fuku, or suit. Only hers was primarily white with a silver skirt and tiara and light silvery blue bows. She now stood taller in her blue trimmed silver gogo boots as the stare down between Zyrene and Nebula continued.  
  
"I will not let you win!" she yelled boldly.  
  
"A new outfit won't change the odds," she sneered. She threw another ball of dark energy at the guardian, but she tucked and rolled out of the way, barely missing an injury.  
  
"Nice try," she yell, "Nebula Nova Blast!" A blue ball of light raced its way towards Zyrene, but she too gracefully dodged the attack.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" questioned the witch, "try this!" She hurled bolt after bolt of black lightning at Sailor Nebula. She evaded as many as she could but she eventually fell in defeat. I fought as hard as I could, she thought.   
  
"Now this planet can serve the Negaverse now as a base in this dimension," she laughed wickedly. Sailor Nebula looked around at her once beautiful planet.   
  
"No," she whispered, barely audible. "No!" she cried louder, "I will not let u do that!" She stood up again and to face the evil that stood before her triumphantly.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" she scoffed.  
  
"Guardian," Nebula raised her hand into the air as a silver glow began to pulsate within it. "Power," she clasped her hand around the light, "Destroy!" she shouted as she threw the light to the ground. In a flash of light it had begun. She never thought she would ever resort to destroying her own home, but it was better than having it used for evil.   
  
"No!" Zyrene shrieked in agony as the light overtook her.  
  
Awaiting her impending death, Sailor Nebula looked to where Andrew had fallen.  
  
"Goodbye, my love, we'll shall meet again soon." she promised as the light overtook her.


End file.
